felicidad en la lejania
by michelle-guzman
Summary: este fic es como la conti de mi fic anterior "el amor duele" , si os gusta pasen y lean! :D , el alma de Bloody Mary es liberada con magia negra causando que esta se vuelva una asesina de nuevo , con su cuerpo materializado ,esta con la intencion de hacer mal , intentara matar a Akane pero Shindou intentara impedirlo ,si no sabes de lo que hablo lee "el amor duele" y lo sabras.
1. problemas de nuevo

**_holaaa mis amadas lectoras pervers :3 , eh decidido continuar el fic de "el amor duele " por peticion de algunas de mis preciadas lectoras , como estrelladefuego20 y Kim Natsuyaki :D GRACIAS CHICAS POR APOYARME , LAS QUIEROOOOOO TT3TT! ._**

**_disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma elven Go no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a sus autores (los matare y me los robare XD ok no e_e )_**

**_Advertencia: como saben mis fic contienen palabras fuertes , escenas sexuales y muertes sanguinarias , SI ESTAS PREPARADO PARA LEER MIS FICS PUES ENTONCES ADELANTE!_**

* * *

los chicos practicaban para su encuentro con un contrincante.

-SETSUNA BOOOST!.-Shindou hacia sus tecnicas con su mix max encendido.

-Shin-sama.-decia Akane con unas estrellitas al rededor y las demás chicas la miraban con una gotita en la sien , Shindou le guiño el ojo a Akane, esta se sonrojo mucho y sonrió.

pero entonces el cielo empezó a nublarse y a relampaguear fuertemente y se formo un inmenso tornado , las chicas gritaban asustadas.

-eso es!.- dijo Akane mirando, del tornado salio Jack el destripador.

-te heche de menos Akane-chan...-dijo Jack sonriendo con su toque de malicia , los chicos se pusieron alerta , en especial Shindou.

-POR QUE ESTAS AQUI?! MARY AH DESAPARECIDO!.-grito Shindou enfadado y Jack cerro los ojos y nego con la cabeza.

-te equivocas...Shindou Takuto...-entonces miro a Akane.- Bloody Mary fue purificada...y su alma , pero sigue dentro de ella...-entonces sonrio y empezo a decir unas palabras las cuales nadie entendia , debajo de los pies de Akane apareció una estrella satánica y la envolvió una energía oscura.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!.- grito Akane sujetándose el pecho con intenso dolor , las chicas intentabas ayudarla una barrera las bloqueo lanzandolas.

-AKANE!.-Shindou corrio hacia Akane y quería sacara de hay , pero la barrera se lo impidio haciéndole lo mismo que a las chicas.

-AAAAHHHHHHH.- en el grito desgarrador de Akane se escucho la voz de Mary gritando tambien ,Mary salio del cuerpo de Akane materializada y Akane cayo al suelo , la barrera desaparecio y Shindou corrio a sujetar a Akane..

-AKANE!.- dijo este sujetandola

-MALDITO!.-grito Shindou usando su Mix Max e iba a luchar contra Jack pero Akane le tomo la mano.

-...no...Shin-sama...-susurro ella y este la miro con triztesa e indignación

-mi amada Mary...te espere tanto...-dijo Jack sonriendo , Mary tenia el rostro lleno de ira y rencor.

-...n-no...M-Mary...-decia Akane intentando levantarse ayudada de Shindou , pero era demasiado tarde , Mary habia vuelto a ser Bloody Mary , tenia esa sed de sangre como desde el principo , y llevaba esa sonrisa sadica.

-...jee...es injusto...yo estaba feliz dormida...como te atreves a interrumpir mi sueño?...-pregunto Mary enojada, Jack se sorprendio.

-te libere de esa mocosa...-susuro Jack , Mary materializo su oz.-...estoy tan cabreada...-susuro ella desapareció y aparecio detras de Jack,y clavo su Oz en la costilla de el.

-AAHHH!...Mary...como...pudiste?...-susurro Jack y la oz obligo a salir del cuerpo de Arc quien cayo al suelo pero cayo sobre el mas grande el equipo , el gordito con gafas en la barbilla (no se como se llama e_e )

-je...creiste que tu y yo podriamos estar juntos?...no me hagas reir...-dijo Mary mirandolo con desprecio y asco.-soy un ser solitario...no necesito a nadie a mi lado , y has perdido tu froma...asi eres desagrable...-dijo Mary , Jack puso una cara de ira y desaparecio , Mary sonrio con la misma malicia de siempre mirando a los chicos.

-que es esto! que sucede!?.- pregunto Haruna corriendo con Kidou , y miraron a Mary flotando y se sorprendieron , entonces aparecio fUBUKI , Kazemary , Kabeyama y Fudou, Tachimukai y Goenji.

-aqui es!...eso es!.- dijo Kaxemaru mirando unas indicaciones y los demas miraron a Mary.

-...oh...mas visitas...-susurro ella sonriendo sadicamente.

-CUIDADO! ELLA ES PELIGROSA!.- grito Shindou avisándoles , Mary miro a Haruna , moviendo una de sus manos hizo que Haruna levitara hasta ella y la agarro de su cuello con fuerza.

-AAHHH!.- grito Haruna .

-SUELTA A HARUNA!.-grito Kudou enojado y preocupado, Mary sonreía mientras miraba el rostro de dolor de Haruna.

-eres muy linda... quizás debe poseer tu cuerpo!.-dijo en alto ella sonriendo..-aunque si lo hiciera no lo soportarías y morirás rápido , que aburrido...-dijo ella y la tiro con gran fuerza hacia el suelo , kidou corrio y la atrapo aunque este salio lastimado por el impacto.

-...H-Haruna...e-estas bien?...-pregunto Kidou pero Haruna estaba inconsiente y con la marca de la mano de Mary en su cuello , los mayores corrieron a socorrer a Haruna.

-...estoy aburrida...-susuro Mary y miro a Akane.

-nee...Akane...quieres jugar un poco?...-dijo mirandola con malicia , derrepente de la nada , aparece una hermosa niña de cabello castaño muy largo ondulado , de ojos violetas con un raro toque rojo .

- ...detente Mary...-susuro la niña que estaba con una bata blanca y miro a Mary con ira , Mary volteo a verla y se sorprendió.

-tu eres...-susurro Mary sorprendida pero luego se puso seria.

-..por que debería hacerlo?...-dijo ella ( empieza a sonar "bleach of fade to Black B14 " busquen ese sountrack en youtube! :D escuchenlo mientras miran esa escena")

y Yui empezo a levitar hasta la altura de Mary , todos los veian sorprendidos , Akane y Shindou miraban a la niña , habia algo familiar en esa pequeña .

-...te lo advertí...-susurro la niña , ella movio su mano hacia delante y de su mano se formo una enorme bola de fuego , y ese fuego se convirtió en larga espada y roja que llegaba desde su altura hasta el suelo , la espada emanaba mucho fuego , ella movio la espada de abajo hacia su lado derecho en forma de manija de reloj , por alguna Razon Mary la miro seriamente y puso su Oz en forma de defensa , la niña volo a atacar a Mary , quien ponia una mueca de enfado , Su Oz se estaba rompiendo a si que Mary se alejo rapidamente .

-...me la pagaras...mocosa...-dijo ella y desaparecio.

la niña bajo al suelo lentamente y la espada desapareció y el cielo volvio a ser el mismo de Antes , la niña camino hasta Akane y la miro.

-estan bien?...-dijo la suave voz de la niña mirando a Akane y a Shindou quienes no dejaban de verla sorprendidos.

-...s-si...gracias...pero...como pudiste...vencerla asi de facil?..-pregunto Akane atónita.

-...solo la sangre Yamana puede detener a Mary...-dijo ella dando media vuelta , Shindou no comprendia aun.

-...que quieres decir?...-pregunto el chico.

-...no es necesario que lo sepas...-dijo la niña llendose.

-MATTE!...por favor dime tu nombre...- la niña voleto y sonriendo dijo.

-...soy...Yui...- y la niña desaparecio.

-..espera...si dijo alguien con la sangre yamana son los unicos que pueden detener a Mary...eso quiere decir...que somos parientes?!.- dijo Akane analisando.

-...puede ser...pero..esa niña ...es muy poderosa...-dijo Midori pensando.

-..._.quizas ella nos pueda ayudar..._..-penso Shindou.

* * *

-..tardaste Yui...-susurro un niño de la misma edad de Yui , pero este era rubio de ojos azules.

-...lo se ...estaba ocupada...- dijo sentandose .

-espero que derrotes a Mary rapido...el futuro esta cambiando...Shindou Yui...-dijo el mismo hombre que habia aparecido en el templo cuando Akane estaba secuestrada y les dijo las opciones a los chicos.

-...lo se...-

* * *

**_COMO ESTUBO?! Q_Q, espero que bien , voy a dar todo mi ezfuerzo en este fic, y pido paciensia y llego a demorarme QwQ!_**

**_por que Yui se apellida "Shindou" cuando decia que llevaba la sangre Yamana? , lo descubriran el proximo capi! _**


	2. jueguitos

_**Advertencia : contenido Lemon :3**_

* * *

Akane estaba dormida en su casa , bueno realmente no ,sus padres se habían ido por unos negocios y no vendrian si no hasta el proximo mes. y la chica no podia conciliar el sueño.

-...quien...es Yui-chan realmente...-susurro Akane, ella se levanto de su cama y oyo que su ventana se habria y ella se asusto.

-Q-QUIEN ES!?.-pregunto asustada con un bate (XD).

-s-soy yo!.-dijo Shindou entrando por la ventana de ella , el chico vestia su traje casual consta de una camisa de franela blanca y negra, pantalón negro y zapatos marrones.

-S-Shin-sama? O_O que haces aqu!i?-pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada , el chico sonrio

-perdóname si interrumpi tu sueño ..-se disculpo el.

-no realmente no...de todos modos no podia dormir...-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-igual yo...ademas vine por que...-

* * *

_"Flash Black"_

_Shindou caminaba por la noche con sus manos en sus bolsillos , paso por la casa de Akane._

_-Akane..EH!.-Shindou miro la ventana de el sorprendido ya que había alguien parado en el balcon de AKane y ponía su mano en la ventana con la intención de querer entrar , pero la persona volteo y miro a Shindou , se hizo para atras y se desvaneció._

_-Akane!.- Shindou preocupado ,salto sobre algunos vordes de la casa (cuando Kazemaru les enseño a saltar XD) , Shindou abrio la ventana y entro a cuarto de AKane_

_"Fin Flash Back"_

* * *

_-_viste a alguien querer entrar en mi habitacion!O_O.-pregunto Akane y Shindou asintio.

-temia que pudiera haberte hecho algo por eso...perdon si entre sin permiso.-se disculpo el.

-no es necesario que te disculpes! .- nego moviendo las manos ella sonriendo , Shindou sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella.

-por cierto , esta casa se nota muy vacia , tus padres no estan?.-pregunto Shindou mirando la habitación de la chica.

-no ellos se fueron y no vendran dentro de un mes...esta casa da miedo sin ellos...- dijo Akane abrazándose las piernas .- pero mas miedo de lo que da Mary lo dudo...-susurro ella , Shindou la miro y le tomo suavemente la mano.

-..Shin-sama...-susurro ella sonrojada mirando la accion.

-...yo te protejere de Mary...lo prometo...-decia el mientras sonreia , Akane también sonrió. Shindou tomo suavemente el rostro de Akane y lo beso , Akane se sonrojo y correspondió,Shindou hizo que Akane se recostara y este se subió encima de ella.

-..S-S-Shin-sama O/O...-se sonrojo ella y Shindou rio.

...eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas...-dijo divertido , Akane hizo un puchero bastante adorable.

-eso es injusto! tu no te sonrojas! .-dijo ella tomándole las mejillas y estirándolas

-Akane duele! XD .- rio el con las mejillas rojas , Shindou bajo la cabeza besándola , Akane correspondió retirando sus manos de las mejillas de el y abrazandolo del cuello , Shindou bajo la mano hasta llegar con la zona de ella.

-S-SHIN-SAMA!.-dijo esta muy sonrojada.

- lo siento , no me pude resistir...-rio el y saco su mano.

-de donde aprendes eso?...-pregunto Akane y Shindou se sonrojo mucho.

-b-bueno p-pueees...p-por que...d-digamos que d-descrubi...u-un...v-video en el club.-

* * *

_Flash Black_

_Shindou caminaba den el club de Soccer , cuando fue a su casillero se dio cuenta de que uno sin usuario estaba habierto a si que se acerco a cerrarlo y vio un disco ._

_-que es esto?...-dijo tomando el disco .- mmm...esta extraviado,...preguntare quien es dueño mañana..-dijo guardándolo en su maletin._

_Shindou llego a su gran casa , Shindou fue a si habitación y se encerró mientras sacaba y ordenaba sus cuadernos saco el disco._

_-...mmmm...quizas si lo veo...sabria de quien es...-susurro el y lo puso en su DvD y prendió la tele (pantalla Plana XD)._

_Shindou espero , empezaron sa salir grabaciones sexuales , con gemidos y todo , Shindou se puso mas rojo que un tomate y se tapo la boca sorprendido._

_-QUE DIABLOS ES ESTOO!?.-grito el indignado , quizo apagar el DvD pero por un momento cuando miro fijamente como una ilusion vio que el hombre y la mujer que estaban en la gravacion se imagino que era el y Akane , su "amiguito" dio presencia._

_-REACCIONA TAKUTO!.-dijo alterado dándose dos cachetadas, Shindou sonrojado apago el DvD y escondio el dico en una caja negra , el Shindou inocete quedo en el pasado XD._

_"Fin Flash Black"_

* * *

.-y asi fue como paso -.-||..-dijo el con unas rayitas azules anime en la cabeza.

!.-reia Akane sin parar.

es gracioso! -/-! .-dijo Shindou a su defensa.

p-perdon S-Shin-sama e-es solo que , AJAJAJAJA.-reia sin parar sosteniendose el estomago.

-hay hay duele jajajaja.-reia ella , Shindou la miro un poco frustrado.

sigues asi me vengare!.- declaro el y Akane lo miro con unas lagrimitas por la risa.

-jajaaj y como?.-pregunto inocentemente , Shindou sonrió melavolamente.

-NO ME MATES O_O||.-dijoa Akane asustada y Shindou rio.

-jajajaja como crees...hare algo interesante..-dijo el pasando su mano por debajo de la bata de Akane y este se sonrojo mucho , Shindou acerco su rostro al de ella la beso y mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza , Akane suspiro y abrió un poco su boca, Shindou introdujo su lengua en la boca de esta jugando con la lengua de Akane.

-S-Shin-sama.-gimio un poco ella y Shindou sonrió victorioso.

-te dije que me vengaria.- rio el y Akane hizo un puchero y con los dedos de su pie empezó a presionar con fuerza el miembro de Shindou que estaba cubierto por la ropa .

-AHH A-AKANE!.-gimio este muy sonrojado , Akane movía su pie de distintas formas y con los dedos de los pies apretaba la punta del miembro de el que se estaba ya muy abultado , Shindou gimió mas fuerte.

-jejej ah ahora quien rie? :3 .-dijo Akane sonriendo inocentemente.

-ahora veras!.- dijo el cojiendo uno de los pechos de Akane y mordiendo (sin lastimar) y lamiendo los pezones de ella.

-AHH .- gimio ella abriendo los ojos.

-no voy a perder!.- dijo Akane metiendo la mano en el pantalón de el agarrándoselo fuertemente.

-AHH!.- gimio Shindou , el chico quito la mano de Akane para bajarse el cierre y se ubico entre las piernas de ella penetrándola de una sola estocada moviéndose rápidamente.

-AHH...S-Shin-sama ...i-injusto!-gimio ella arqueando la espalda.

-t-tu me h-hiciste l-llegar a esto aahhh!.- gimió Shindou muy sonrojado con la respiración agitada moviéndose rápidamente sosteniendo las caderas de ella para que siga su ritmo despues de una hora (que fogoso resulto ser eh e_e )

-Ahh.- gimieron llegando al extasis.

-ah..s-si mis padres hubiesen estado aqui...estariamos muertos...-rio ella y Shindou se asusto un poco.

-n-no me quiero no imaginar..-sonrio el con unas rayitas animes en la cabeza, ambos se separaron y Shindou se vistio decentemente (ya que se habia quedado desnudo por todo eso XD).

-cuidate .- dijo el arropándola y dándole un beso en la frente y en los labios.

-adios Shin-sama, te amo.-sonrió ella y Shindou sonrió antes de salir por la ventana.

tambien te amo ,nos vemos!.- dijo el y se fue , Akane concilio el sueño .

* * *

Al dia siguiente .

en le entrenamiento.

-SETSUNA BOOST.-dijo Shindou haciendo su tecnica con su mix max activo.

-lo detendré!.- dijo Shinsuske , pero de repente apareció Yui y detubo el balón con las manos desnudas.

-Yui-chan?!.-dijo Akane sorprendida , Yui sonrio y miro a Shindou y a Akane , Shindou volvio a su estado normal y camino hacia Yui.

-tu...como lo detubiste de esa forma?.-pregunto Shindou sorprendido, Yui sonrio.

-...nesecitaras mas que eso...Takuto-san...-dijo ella sonriendo, Tenma se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

-sugoe , como te llamas?.-pregunto el .

-Yui...-dijo ella.

tienes nombre completo?...-pregunto Kidou , Yui suspiro.

-...yo soy...Shindou Yui...-dijo sonriendo , Shindou se sorprendió al igual que los demás.

-c-como es que llevas mi apellido?...si dijiste que eras de la familia de Akane , los Yamana...entonces?..AH-dijo este comprendiendo .

-al fin lo entendiste...-dijo cerrando los ojos , Akane fue hacia Yui.

-alguien puede decirnos que esta pasando?.- pregunto Kirino confundido y los demás integrantes lo rodearon.

-yo lo explicare...-dijo Yui y. todos pusieron atencion.

-yo soy Hija de, Shindou Takuto y Yamana Akane..-decía mirando a los recién nombrados , todos se quedaron como en un estado de shock en especial Shindou y Akane.

-QUEEE HAS DICHOOOO? O_O!?.-preguntaron todos sorprendidos y Yui dio una gran sonrisa

* * *

_**como me ha quedado? :3 espero que bien.**_

_**Yui: si son mis papis :3**_

_**Akane: O_O...**_

_**Shindou: O_O...**_

_**yo: e_e .-chasqueando los dedos.- no hay caso e_e...**_

_**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!**_


	3. un papa celoso XD , llegada inesperada

_**disfruten el capi! ^_^**_

* * *

-yo soy Hija de, Shindou Takuto y Yamana Akane..-decía mirando a los recién nombrados , todos se quedaron como en un estado de shock en especial Shindou y Akane.

-QUEEE HAS DICHOOOO? O_O!?.-preguntaron todos sorprendidos y Yui dio una gran sonrisa.

Shindou y Akane estaban atónitos con esa confesión.

-Q-Q-QUEEE?.-dijeron Shindou y Akane en coro.

-que soy su hija , papa , mama.- dijo tiernamente, el oso sorprendido se acerco a Yui.

-saltaste en el tiempo?.-pregunto el oso y Yui asintió.

-si...pero lo hice por una gran razón...-susurro Yui bajando la mirada cosa que preocupo a Akane y a Shindou.

-cual es esa razón.- pregunto amablemente Akane.

-la presciencia de Mary...esta afectando el futuro...el mio...-susurro ella.

-en que lo esta afectando?.-pregunto Shindou.

-por culpa de Mary...ustedes se separaran...y...yo no naceré...lo que significa..que desapareceré...-dijo mirándolos tristemente , Akane abrazo protectora mente a Yui , quien se sorprendió.

-no dejare que eso pase.-dijo ella seriamente.

-a si es -adirio Shindou , a Yui se le escaparon unas lagrimas y Shindou las limpio.-Shhh...no llores..-dijo sonriendo Takuto.

-gracias papa.- dijo Yui sonriendo y Takuto sintió algo cálido en su pecho , todos los chicos miraban con alegría la escena .

despues de eso los chicos empezaron a llevarse bien con Yui.

-a si que tenemos una hija eh..-dijo Shindou sonriendo en voz baja sentado al lado de Akane.

-si...es linda .- dijo Akane felizmente tomandole fotos a Yui.

-...pero...tengo miedo...-empezo a decir Akane bajando la camara y Shindou l miro sorprendido.

-de que?.-

-...de que...por Mary...yui no nazca...-susurro Akane tristemente Shindou la tomo de los hombros .

-no digas eso! nosotros vamos a estar juntos! haremos de Yui nazca y tendremos una familia!.- dijo abrazandola y Akane correspondió al abrazo llorando en us pecho.

-vamos a deber a Mary y a purificarla , si una vez lo logramos , lo haremos de nuevo y mejor!.- dijo el optimista y Akane sonrió.

-si Shin-sama.-dijo felizmente , ambos se acercaron y se besaron , Yui miro a la pareja besándose y sonrió.

-..."tengo que detener a Mary... rápido!"...-pensó ella al ver a sus padres besándose con una mirada de tristeza , Akane se dio cuenta de que Yui los miraba a si que mas sonrojada se aparto .

-sama , Yui-chan nos esta viendo O/O.- dijo muy sonrojada susurrándole con los dedos en sus propios labios , Shindou miro a Yui sonrojado , Yui sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

-mami y papi se están besandoo :3~ .- dijo ella muy feliz.

-s-si es lo que los papis hacen .- explico Akane sonrojada , Shindou rió internamente enternecido viendo a su "futura hija" y a su "futura mujer".

* * *

después toco el timbre de salida y los chicos se fueron a sus casas excepto Yui quien se quedo hay. Akane miro a Yui y quiso ir donde ella pero Shindou le negó eso.

-déjamelo a mi.- dijo sonriendo y Akane asintió y se fue.

-Yui por que no vienes conmigo?.-pregunto Shindou sonriendo .- voy tu padre después de todo.- y Yui sonrió.

-lo se ...pero...debo estar alerta.- dijo y un gruñido salio del estomago de Yui quien se avergonzó.

- tienes hambre?..vamos a mi casa .- dije extendiéndole la mano , Yui lo tomo suavemente de la mano y Shindou la llevo a su gran mansion.

-...buenos dias Takuto-sama.!- dijeron las sirvientas haciendo reverencia.

-buenos dias , traje a una invitada especial.! podrian traer el almuerzo?-pregunto amablemente Shindou.

-como ordene Takuto-sama!.- dijeron

en unos minutos.

-O_O demasiada!.- dijo Yui sorprendida ya que había un enorme banquete de los mas deliciosos manjares (yo quierroo~~ *O*).

-adelante!.-Shindou sonreía , Yui miraba toda esa comida , Yui empezó a comer delicadamente como toda una dama, Shindou mientras la miraba sentía un orgullo.

-delicioso!.-sonrió ella.-esta buenísimo pero no creo que pueda comer...todo esto...-dijo ella sonriendo con una gotita en la sien.

-tranquila come lo que puedas.- dijo su padre empezando a comer.

despues de almorzar.

-gracias Takuto-san.- dijo Yui sonriendo y limpiándose con una servilleta.

-que paso con _papa_?.- pregunto Shindou .- es que con tu aspecto actual no puedo llamarte papa! .-respondió sonriendo Yui y Shindou suspiro extrañamente decepcionado y Yui rio.

-pero a Akane-san si podria llamarla mama .-respondio ella poniendo sus manos en forma de rezo como suele hacer Akane con estrellitas en los ojos.

-eehhh! por que? a mi no me quieres llamar papa , es injusto que a Akane si le digas mama!?.-penso un poco dolido (al estilo anime).

-jajajaja es que sabes , Mama no ha cambiado en caracter!... como cuando cambiaste tu...-dijo apagando su voz en lo ultimo, eso alerto a Shindou.

-yo cambie?!...en que forma!.- pregunto el preocupado, Yui volteo el rostro.

-contéstame Yui.- dijo arrodillando se un poco y tomándole de los brazos mirándola, Yui lo vio a los ojos.

-digamos que...desde que apareció Mary...tu te volviste frio...seco...e indiferente..conmigo y con mama..hasta el punto en que...nos abandonaste...-respondió tristemente, Shindou se sorprendió y se hizo para atras sin poder creerlo.

-n-no puede ser...-respondio el bajando la mirada.

-te fuiste con una mujer que habia sido asesinada por Bloody Mary...una que fue devuelta al vida con necromancia...Okatsu...-respondió Yui molesta , Shindou la miro horrorizado.

-Q-QUE!?.-el chico estaba atonito , Yui se alejo de el.

-y-yo...y-yo te amaba tanto papa...-dijo Yui con unas lagrimas en los ojos .- pero...cuando decidiste irte con esa Okatsu...empeze a odiarte mucho...y mama se salio de control... no resistió mas y Bloody Mary la obligo a cometer suicidio!.-respondió enfurecida pero muy dolida y con las lagrimas que no paraban de rodar , Shindou estaba en un estado de Shock,

-_"no...eso no puede ser posible...yo dejare a Akane y...ella morirá.?...no NO QUIERO ESO!"._-entonces Shindou se arrodillo y abrazo a Yui.

-perdóname Yui , PERDÓNAME!.- dijo el con unas lagrimas en los ojos abrazándola con bastante fuerza aunque eso no le afectaba físicamente a Yui

-solo lo hare...si vencemos a Mary..-declaro Yui limpiándose las lagrimas y las de su padre y alejándose de el , este asintió y volvió a levantarse .

-la venceremos!.- dijo este decidido , Yui sonrio .- debo irme ahora...tengo que irme a ver con unos camaradas , ellos me estan ayudando...-dijo Yui volteandose

.-camaradas?...son tus amigos?...-pregunto el interesado .- si son amigos , aunque uno de ellos me dijo que si me ayudaba yo tendria que ser su novia =_=U .-suspiro ella , Shindou empezó a sentir los llamados "celos de padre".

-q-q-qqueee!? .- dijo este alterado y furioso , Yui rio al verlo asi.

-ssiiii y solo me quiere andar abrazando y besando , aahhh robo mi primer beso! .- dijo ella ponuendo sus manos en sus mejillas finjiendo estar sonrojada , Shindou estaba de color rojo tomate de la furia con un tic en el ojo.

- QUE HIZO QUEEE!?.- rpregunto alterado y Yui exploto de risa

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! POR DIOS PAPA QUE CELOSO ERES!.- dijo ella dándose vueltas en el piso sosteniéndose el estomago .- DUELE DUEL DUELE AJAJAJAJAJAAJ!.- sin para de reir.

-HEY NO ME HAGAS ESOS JUEGUITOS!.- dijo enojado.

-auqneu lo de novios es cierto :3 .- respondió recuperándose.

-QUEEE! NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!.- grito un "padre celoso" y Yui se reia cada vez mas por la cara que ponia Shindou celos.

-JAJAJAJA QUE PAPA TAN CELOSO ERES! por cieeerrto prepárate apunto de ser asesinado por mi abuelo Yamana! CUANDO SE ENTERE DE QUE ESTUBISTE CON MAMA!.- grito ella riéndose como loca , Shindou sintió un escalofrió.

- "MALDICION"... O_O|||.- dijo este temeroso (al estilo anime ).

-uff...que bueno me rei un rato.. :D .- dijo Yui estirando los brazos.- ahora si debo irme , te veo después ..-dijo Yui desapareciendo en frente de los ojos de Shindou quien se sorprendió.

-como puede hacer eso?...-se pregunto el .- bueno ...ahora...-y se sento en uno de sus muebles .-...Ah la espada sagrada de Nobunaga-sama! si la uso podre purificar a Mary otra vez...pero...-Shindou recordó el momento , cuando el atravesó la espada en Akane y la libero , luego la retiro la espada se desvaneció en el aire.

-...cierto...la espada desaparecio..ahora como podre derrotar a Mary!? .- dijo poniendose las manos en la cabeza.-piensa Takuto Piensa!.- se dijo asi mismo.

-yo se como derrotarla...-dijo cierta persona apareciendo en su habitacion , Shindou volteo sorprendido casi en un estado de Shock.

-...O...Okatsu!.- dijo este sorprendido , y esta sonrió malvadamente.

* * *

**_OKATSU DESGRACIAADAAA -_-*_**

**_Okatsu: voy a conquistar a Takuto-sama !_**

**_Mary: primero te mato!_**

**_Akane: yo la matare!_**

**_FansShindou: MUÉRANSE LAS DOS! a si nos uqedamos ocn Shindou-sama! */*_**

**_Shindou: e_eU..._**

**_voy a ser el capi lo mas rapido posible!_**


	4. Okatsu!, El adiós de Akane Q,Q

_**Aqui esta la conti , leaaan!**_

* * *

-yo se como derrotarla...-dijo cierta persona apareciendo en su habitacion , Shindou volteo sorprendido casi en un estado de Shock.

-...O...Okatsu!.- dijo este sorprendido , y esta sonrió malvadamente.

-me extrañaste Takuto-sama?...-dijo con una voz sensual acercandose a el

-t-tu estabas muerta!.- pro Shindou recordo lo que dijo Yui

_-"te fuiste con una mujer que habia sido asesinada por Bloody Mary...una que fue devuelta al vida con_ necromancia...Okatsu.".-

-si...y eh sido revivida por Jack-kun...para vencer a Mary...el queria venganza y yo tambien...- dijo sonriendo Okatsu , que por cierto ahora llevaba el pelo suelto y mas oscuro.

-n-no puede ser cierto...-dijo muy sorprendido y Oktsu sonreía malvadamente

-después de derrotar a Mary...voy a matar a Akane...para que al fin tu y yo podremos estar juntos...-dijo acercandose mas y Shindou retrocedia.

-NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO !.- dijo este muy enojado cosa que a Okatsu le enfado.

-t-tu...como te atreves a decir eso!? ...despues de todo lo que eh hecho por ti !.- dijo enojada , Okatsu empezó a emanar una aura negra que le sorprendió a Shindou

-la eliminare...y estaremos juntos...por que aun me quieres cierto?...- dijo ela acercando su rostro al de el , Shindou retrocedio hasta topar con la pared y Okatsu lo acorralo .- se que aun me quieres...cierto?..-dijo pasando su dedo indice en el pecho de Shindou .- puedo hacerte sentir mejor que esa Akane...-dijo ella con un tono muy sensual , Shindou se enfado y la empujo con fuerza alejandola de el.-

-NO ME TOQUES!.-dijo el y Okatsu bajo la mirada ensombreciendo su rostro

.-POR QUE PREFIERES A ESA . COMO TE ATREVES A RECHAZARME!.- dijo enojada

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN OKATSU , ESTO LO DIRÉ SOLO UNA VEZ! , JAMAS PERO JAMAS VOY A PONERTE POR ENCIMA DE AKANE!YO LA AMO ENTIENDES LA AMOOO -eso hirio a OKatsu y se enfureció.-

-despues de todo lo que pasamos , QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGO YO!?.- pregunto con mas energia oscura.

-Okatsu , tu fuiste mi mejor amiga , me ayudaste y apoyaste y te tengo un gran aprecio por eso...pero...Akane ,es diferente yo realmente la amo...no se como pero...ella es silenciosa y calllada , siempre esta conmigo y me enamore de ella antes de conoserte , no se como , pero este sentimiento es muy grande y fuerte!.-dijo el poniendo su mano en su pecho.- y nunca la dejaría!...y mas cuando...-

-CUANDO QUE!?.-pregunto enojada Okatsu.

-cuando vamos a tener una hija...en el futuro nuestra hija vino aqui.. yo amo a Akane y a mi hija y voy a forma yna familia con ella y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NI TU ,NI MARY ,NI JACK SE INTERPONGAN ENTENDISTE!.ella también va a luchar contra Mary.- eso dejo atónita a Okatsu.

-q-que?...u-una hija?...no..NO QUIERO ESO!.-grito Okatsu con su poder fuera de control.

-si..una hija...-dijo una voz detras de ella, era Yui que sostenía su enorme hoja de espada roja en llamas apuntando la cabeza de Okatsu (YEAAHH :D)(en ese momento empieza a sonar el sountrack "Final Getsuga Ichigo theme song" es geniaall búsquenlo en youtube tal y como esta ).

-tu quien eres?!.-pregunto Okatsu y Yui sonrió.

-soy Shindou Yui...hija de _Takuto-sama.-_ imitando la voz de Okatsu- y de Yamana Akane...-respondió sonriente.

-n-no puede ser cierto no!.-grito OKatsu y Yui rió.

-si lo es y escúchame bien , si tratas de hacerle daño a mi madre e intentar quedarte con mi padre, CORTARE TU PUTA CABEZA EN DOS!.- girto ella furiosa , Shindou se sorprendió por el vocabulario de Yui ya que no se imaginaba que Yui podría ser de esa forma.

-n-no te atreverías y peor delante de tu padre.- dijo Okatsu sonriendo pero yui sonrió sadicamente.

-si mi madre pudo quitarte las viseras y aplastar tu corazón que te hace pensar que yo no podre decapitarte?.-pregunto Yui sonriendo sadicamente y Okatsu se horrorizo recordando como fue asesinada , Okatsu sentía la fuerza de Yui y sabia que no podría ganarle ni en broma.

-AHORA LARGATE PERRA ANTES DE QUE CORTE TU PUTA CABEZA!.- ordeno Yui muy enojada (toma perra!:D)

-Maldicion!.- grito Okatsu y miro a Shindou .- TODOS USTEDES ME LAS PAGARAN!.-

- ya lo veremos perra.-dijo Yui y Okatsu desapareció , Yui bajo su espada y esta desapareció.

-que dolor de cabeza!...estas bien Takuto-san?..-pregunto Yui y Shindou asintió , Yui lo miro bajo la mirada .

-es cierto todo lo que dijiste?...-pregunto Yui .-el que?...-dijo Shindou .

-de que estarias conmigo y con mama...y que no ibas a dejar que nadie se interponga...es cierto?...-pregunto Yui con una voz quebradiza (empezó a sonar el sountracl " Bleach OST III - Soundscape to ardor" ya saben que tienen que buscar los Sountrack en youtube para adherirse mas a la histria :D! )

-si...Yui...se que te lastime a ti y a Akane en el futuro...pero...PERO YO JAMAS VOY A DEJARLAS , NO ME IMPORTA SI INCLUSO SALE EL MISMO DEMONIO , SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR CON USTEDES , SIEMPRE!.- respondió el y Yui empezó a derramar unas lagrimas , Shindou corrió a alzarla y abrazarla .

-te lo prometo Yui...que jamas las abandonare...jamas...-dijo este abrazando a su hija , Yui correspondió al abrazo.

-si no cumples tu promesa, te matare!.- dijo Yui abrazándolo muy fuerte y Shindou sonrió.

-si...-respondió cerrando los ojos felizmente

* * *

-AAHHHH COMO LA ODIOOO!ESA ZORRILLAAAA!-grito Okatsu enojadisima en una cueva destrozando todo lo que se encontraba.

-CALMATE , no lograras nada haciendo berrinches

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME , ADEMAS ESA DESGRACIADA DE AKANE LE VA A DAR UNA HIJA A MI TAKUTO-SAMA! Y POR SU CULPA EL ME RECHAZO OTRA VEZ! AAHHH QUIERO MATARLAAAAAA!.-grito mas enfurecida que nunca.

-eso te pasa por ser descuidada , cuando estabas viva y te hiciste amiga de el debiste enamorarlo en vez de estar con _cuentitos de amigos_ tonta!.- dijo Jack sentado tomando vino.

-no es mi culpa , cuando uno va a enamorar a una persona PRIMERO DEBE SER AMIGO DE ELLA! uno no puede IR Y LANZARSE A DECIR _ME GUSTAS SAL CONMIGO_!a si que es obvio que yo haya sido su amiga tonto! por lo menos no yo no soy la pendeja que dejo pasar la oportunidad igual que cierta persona.-dijo ella con sarcasmo , Jack le tiro la copa de vino y esta lo esquivo.

MALDITA , AL MENOS AGRADECE QUE TE REGRESE A LA VIDA O QUIERES QUE TE REGRESE AL INFRAMUNDO POR QUE NO FUISTE AL CIELO Y TU SABES POR QUE!.- grito Jack enojado y Okatsu retrocedió asustada.

-l-lo siento...Jack-kun...-dijo ella disculpándose.

-mas te vale...

* * *

-todos estan planeando contra mia...-dijo Mary sentada en un enorme trono.

-no se preocupe ama...la protegeremos..-dijo una chica pelirosa de ojos color oro con una capa negra junto a un chico mas bajo que ella de cabello blanco y ojos del mismo color que la chica y Mary sonrio de lado

* * *

Shindou y Yui caminaban y se encontraron con Akane.

-MAMII!-dijo Yui inocentemente (si claaaro e_e ) y corrio y se lanzo a abrazar a Akane .

-AAHHH .- Yui hizo caer a Akane al suelo quedando encima de ella .- h-hola Yui-chan _ ... -dijo sonriendo un poco sorprendida pero feliz por el comportamiento de Yui y correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Y-Yui cuidado puedes lastimar a Akane.- dijo Shindou sonriendo.!

-!jamas lastimaria a mama!.- respondio feliz Yui sin dejar de abrazar a Akane con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad , Shindou al verlas asi de juntas y felizces , se imagino un cuadro familiar hermoso , y luego se imagino ese cuadro roto y opacado , eso hizo que se la escapase una lagrima a Shindou (aun sigue el sountrack "Ost Soundscape para Ardor " QwQ queda hermosismo con esa escena ).

- "_definitivamente...nunca las dejare..."...-_dijo Shindou abrazando a Yui y a Akane._  
_

-papa?...-se le escapo a Yui y Shindou sonrió.

-gracias por eso Yui...-agradeció Shindou , Yui lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrio tiernamente , Akane los miraba confundida pero sonrio , luego su rostro se hizo sombrio mientras derramaba una lagrima.

-lo siento...-sijo ella con una voz muy fina y entrecortada , Shindou y Yui la miraron sorprendidos , Akane puso su dedo sobre la frente de Yui y la hizo perder la consiencia y lo mismo le hizo a Shindou.

-te amo..Shin-saa...-dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras su lagrimas se escapaban por lo que Shinzou abrio los ojos quedándose inconsciente

-...A...Akane...-dijo antes de quedar inconsiente , Akane lo beso suavemente en los labios , y beso a Yui en la frente.

-los amo chicos...pero...esto es lo mejor...-dijo Akane levantandose (con mas ganas sigue el sountrack QwQ).

se abrio un portal detras de Akane y a esta se le soltaron las trenzas dejando que su cabello se haga largo y se moviera por el viento, Akane dejo una cadena en la mano de Shindou que la junto con la de Yui.

-jamas los olvidare...mi preciada familia...sayonara...-dijo Akane con unas lagrimas y volteo y el portal se cerraba con Akane dentro.

* * *

_**QwQ TT-TT como estuboo , me salio triste la parte ultima no Q_Q , BUAAAA espero que haya quedado bien , llore con esa escena QwQ.**_

_**voy a subir la conti lo mas rapido que pueda TT_TT**_

_**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS O ME RESIENTO Q_Q.**_

_**BESOS!~**_


	5. Elizabeth , hermana de Mary

_**aqui esta la conti Q_Q aaun estoy traumada con la despedida de ayer.**_

* * *

-hiciste bien...Akane...-dijo una mujer, muy parecida a Bloody Mary pero tenia el cabello mas rubio y largo , con ojos azules y unas ropas antiguas elegantes.

-todo...por ellos...-dijo Akane cerrando los ojos , la mujer se acerco y abrazo a Akane acariciando el cabello de ella.

-tranquila amor , todo saldra bien...mi hermana Mary sera detenida y tu familia vivira feliz..-

-pero Elizabeth-sama Yui es mi hija y si no me eh embarazado...entonces...ella desaparecerá? .-pregunto con una cara de tristeza y la mujer negó.

-no querida, si nacerá , y sera hija de Shindou Takuto-san, pero tendrá otra madre , esa no seras tu...-dijo la mujer y Akane sonrió dolida.

-que...bueno...quiero que ellos sean felices , y esten bien...-dijo Akane (olvide decir que en ese momento aparecio con un vestido blanco)

-me gustaria contarte algunas cosas de cuando mi hermana y yo estubimos en vida...pero no hay tiempo...debemos pararla a el y a los que han sido invocados...para salvar al mundo y a tus seres queridos...-decia Elizabeth mirando todo el hermoso territorio

-a si es...esto es para salvar el mundo , mi querida Akane.- Elizabeth abrazo a Akane.

-si..para salvarlos a ellos...-Akane cerro los ojos.

-Elizabeth-sama...antes de que...el ritual concluya...yo...quiero hacer una ultima petición...onegai...-pidió Akane y Elizabeth asintió.

que sea mi querida Akane..-respondio Sonriendo y Akane cerro los ojos poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

* * *

-PAPA DESPIERTA!.- grito desesperada Yui moviendo bruscamente a Shindou quien se despertó rápidamente.

-Y-Yui...que sucedió?..Ah.- Shindou recordó que Akane fue quien los puso asi.

-DONDE ESTA AKANE!?.-pregunto Shindou asustado y Yui negó desesperada.

-NO LO SE , CUANDO DESPERTÉ TU ESTABAS INCONSCIENTE Y ELLA HABÍA DESAPARECIDO , Y SI LA HAN SECUESTRADO!?.- dijo Yui frustrada pero asustada y angustiada y Shindou negó ya que vio el collar que le dejo Akane.

-...ella se fue por su propia voluntad...-dijo el en voz baja y Yui lo tomo de la camisa.

-QUE QUIERES DECIR! MAMA NO SE PUSO HABER IDO ASI!.- grito ella y Shindou le mostró el collar con una piedra roja en el centro y Yui ladeo confundida.

-que es eso?..-pregunto ella.

el collar de la abuela de Akane...ella jamas de desprende de esto , ni siquiera cuando fue secuestrada por esos hombres que hicieron revivir a Bloody Mary...ella siempre lo tuvo...Yui...si ella me dejo esto y aun recuerdo..que cuando perdí la consciencia ..vi sus labios y decían ,_ te amo Shin-sama ...los amo chicos...pero...esto es lo mejor ._..entonces perdi la consciencia..-dijo el con un rostro de dolor apretando el collar fuertemente.

-AH!.- Yui abrio los ojos de par en par asustada .- OH NO!.TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLA RAPIDO!.- grito Yui desesperada y Shindou no entendio bien.

-que sucede Yui por que dices eso , algo malo va a pasarle!?.-pregunto.

-SI ,COMO NO LO NOTE!? , ES ELIZABETH , LA HERRMANA MENOR DE BLOODY MARY Y ELLA SE SACRIFICARA PARA SELLAR A BLOODY MARY , PERO COMO ES UN ALMA NO PUEDE HACERLO SOLA , A SI QUE SEGURAMENTE PIDIÓ AYUDA A MI MAMA.- dijo desesperada.

-pero van a derrotar a Bloody Mary no? entonces por que estas asi?.-

-NOOO SI AMBAS USAN LO QUE CREO QUE USARAN , ELLAS VAN A USARSE COMO SACRIFICIO PARA UNA TÉCNICA PROHIBIDA, ENTIENDES?! AMBAS DESAPARECERÁN DE ESTE MUNDO!.- grito Yui mas asustada y angustiada, Shindou sintió como una puñalada en el corazón , de angustia y mas que todo miedo.

-n-no...Akane...NOOO!.- grito este y se levanto rápidamente y too a Yui de los hombres.- DIME DONDE CREES QUE ESTEN!?.-dijo este angustiado y Yui nego

-no lo se! la Reina Elizabeth es prácticamente una hada y puede esconderse en cualquier lugar, en lugares que ni siquiera yo podría ver!... tenemos que avisar a mis camaradas tu ve con tus amigos y pídeles ayuda!.- dijo Yui y empezo a saltar por los techos hasta alejarse Shindou corrió hasta el instituto raimon.

-CHICOS!.- grito Shindou llegando tan rapido como podia.

-que paso Shindou-san!?.-pregunto Tenma sujetándolo por que casi se cae .

-Akane...Akane...se fue!.- grito el angustiado y los chicos lo rodearon.

-que quieres decir con que Akane-san se fue?!.-pregunto Aoi preocupada por su amiga.

-explicanos que sucedio Shindou!.-exijio Kirino y Shindou respiro.

-no o se , estábamos bien hasta que...Akane de la nada nos dejo inconsciente , me dejo su collar y desapareció , Yui dice que si no la encontramos rapido , ella morira!.- dijo Shindou angustiado con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-eso se pone malo!.-dijo el oso junto a la piedra Daisuke.- mmmm...ya se donde debe estar!.- dijo la piedra y Shindou la tomo casi enojado.

-DONDE ESTA?!.-grito este y la piedra se desiso del agarre.

-Cálmate muchacho! no lograras nada en tu estado actual!.- dijo la sabia piedra chrono y Shindou bajo la mirada.

-lo siento...-respondió el.-

-veras...es La Reina Elizabeth hermana menor de Bloody Mary cierto ? la que se llevo a una de las manager .- y Shindou se sorprendio al igual que los demas.

-BLOODY NMARY TIENE HERMANA?.-dijeron todos menos Shindou y la piedra.

-si...hermana menor , Eizabeth eran hijas del rey de Inglaterra... bueno la cuestion es que si es ella quien se llevo a Akane Yamana debe estar en el _Avalon_-

-Avalon? que es eso?-pregunto Shindou.

-si mas lo recuerdo , Avalon es el territorio sagrado de Inglaterra , es donde Mary y Elizabeth jugaban cuando eran niñas , solo las dos Reinas y su padre saben en que lugar de Inglaterra esta Avalon...pero como saben su padre murió hace siglos y las dos son almas a si que seria muy difícil encontrar a Avalon..hay debe estar Akane Yamana.-dijo la roca y Shindou apretó el collar de Akane y lo miro seriamente.

-Avalon..eh...entonces recorreré toda Inglaterra y encontrare a Avalon , y salvare a Akane!-dijo este decidido y el grupo emprendió su viaje.

* * *

-tenias que aparecer Elizabeth!..-dijo enfurecida Mary con una aura oscura rodeándola.

-que hacemos ama? .-pregunto la Chica pelirrosa , Mary suspiro y la miro.

-vamos a encontrarnos con mi querida hermanita...-dijo esta y desaparecieron

* * *

-...ellos se acercan...-decia Elizabeth mientras caminaba oliendo las flores que tenian un hermoso reslandor.

-...Shin-sama...-dijo Akane sintiendo la presencia de Shindou y de los demás . Elizabeth sin querer arranco una flor y al verla esta desapareció y vovlio a nacer en el lugar donde la anterior flor habia sido arrancada .-Avalon...nuestra tierra inmortal...-susurro la mujer .

- no dejare que ellos se interpongan , Akane...es hora...- ordeno Elizabeth y Akane asintio.

-es por el bien de todos...-

* * *

-Vamos Okatsu...es hora de la batalla...nos divertiremos...-dijo Jack sonriendo malvadamente y Okatsu sonrió igual.

-al fin destrozare a esa perra! ajjajajajaja .-rio Okatsu y Jack la miro.

-si...obtendremos nuestra venganza .- dijo este mirando el cielo

-YA ERA HORA!.-grito Okatsu sacando dos espadas y lamiendo una de ellas.

-al fin probare el sabor de la sangre de esa perra .- dijo sadicamente y Jack sonrió.

-Mary...te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado!-grito esta

-vamos no perdamos tiempo!.- ordeno Jack y desaparecieron.

* * *

Llegando a Inglaterra

-Mama...-susurro Yui poniéndose seria y frustrada.

-nos falta poco para aterrizar!.- Dijo el Oso manejando el autobus.

-"_ESPÉRAME AKANE! TE SALVARE!"_.- pensó decidido Shindou apretando el collar.

* * *

_**No me salio medio cortooo! Q_Q , espero que les haya gustado el capiii , jajaja y perdona por dejarles la intriga! SE ACERCA AL FINAAAAALLLL! , , y por eso hare que ese capitulo sea lo suficientemente largo a si que tened paciencia en leer XD**_

_**Yui: aahhhh Shu-kun paraa~~ **_

_**Shu: que lindaaa :3,.-abrazandola.-**_

_**Shindou:...-aura demoniaka.- QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HIJA BASTARDOOO! .- le pega con un bate.-**_

_**Shu: todo por la felicidad e.e.-cae inconsciente.**_

_**Akane: Shin-sama déjala tener novio.**_

_**Shindou: NOO!.-poniéndose firme.-**_

_**Yui: no estas en posición para decir eso :3..cierto abuelo?...**_

_**SrYamana:...-aura mas tenebrosa.- es tu final mocoso..- sujetando la cabeza de Shindou.**_

_**Shindou: AAAHHH Q_Q|| .-sale corriendo.-**_

_**SrYamana: VUELVE AQUI.- corre tras Shindou.-**_

_**Akane y Yui: suertee~~:3**_

_**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!**_

_**BESOS!~~**_


	6. vuelve!,alcanzamos la felicidad

los chicos aterrizaron en Inglaterra.

-vamos deprisa!.-ordeno Shindou corriendo junto con los demas los chicos entraron a un enorme templo.

-bienvenidos...-dijo Elizabeth entrando por la entrada principal de un templo antiguio.-

-Bloody Mary?.-dijo Shinzuske pero Shindou negó.

-no...ella es su hermana menor...cierto , Reina Elizabeth..-dijo este mirándola seriamente y todos se sorprendieron.

-a si es...vamos...pronto empezara la funsion...-dijo esta y camino hasta el centro y levito a un lugar bastante alto.

-ELIZABETH!.- dijo Mary apareciendo junto con la chica pelirrosa y el otro chico de cabello blanco.

-hola Mary...-dijo Elizabeth sonriendo cosa que frustro a Mary..- que planeas en contra de tu hermana mayor?.-pregunto Mary poniendo su mano en la cintura con una media sonrisa

-vine a vencerte hermana...-dijo Elizabeth mirandola fijamente y Mary se puso seria.

-JAJAJAJAJA TODOS LISTOS PARA LA DIVERCION!.- dijo Jack y de la nada saco una ametralladora y empezo a disparar como loco.

-CUIDADO!.- grito el oso y los chicos salieron a esconderse, Mary uso su capa para protegerse y las balas se detuvieron y fueron en contra de Jack.

-no olvides que tengo el controlde la gravedad jack..-dijo Mary devolviendo los disparos y Jack los esquivo.

-PREPARATE PERRA!.- grito Okatsu sacando dos espadas y Mary sonrió de lado .- jajaja viniste aqui para que te mate otra vez?.- dijo sadicamente y Okatsu puso una expresion de ira.

-ME VENGARE POR ESO!.-grito Okatsu volando a atacar a Mary quien con facilidad enterró su mano en el pecho de Okatsu como si fuera una espada , Okatsu escupio sangre , Shindou al ver eso se horrorizo y corrió.

-NOO NO LA MATES!.- grito Shindou y Okatsu lo miro desde el suelo debilmente.

-por que la protejes?...-pregunto Mary mirandolo seriamente.- no se supone que no sientes nada por ella?...-

-yo la quierp por que es mi mejor amiga...es cierto que no puedo amarla pero! no dejare que muera de nuevo!.-grito Shindou poniendose delante de Okatsu , quien lo miro.

-..Takuto..-sama...-susurro ella mirándolo sorprendida , Mary se sintio muy enojada hasta que algo la atravesó , era una espada que la empuñaba Elizabeth.

-E-Elizabeth...-dijo Mary enojada mirandola

-. perdóname hermana...-dijo la nombrada tristemente

-MUERAN!.- giro Jack apunto de atacar otra vez pero la chica pelirrosa le puso una barrera

-AKANEEEE!.- grito Elizabeth y Akane salio en la parte mas alta del templo , con su cabello aun suelto.

-AKANE.-dijo Shindou mirandola sorprendido,-MAMA!.- grito Yui apunto de ir hacia donde ella pero Akne nego ,luego miro a Shindou Akane la verlo sonrio

-...es hora Akane...-dijo Elizabeth , Akane miro el cielo y derramo una lagrima.

-chicos...gracias por todo...-dijo ella mirandolos con una sonrisa y lagrimas.

-p-por que dices eso Akane-san!?.-pregunto Aoi preocupada. Akane miro a Shindou.

-Shin-sama...quiero que seas muy feliz , por favor , cuid de Yui.- dijo ella mirandolo , Shindou la miraba sorprendido y senti que su corazon de rompia.

-Akane...que quieres decir? AKANE!.- dijo este , Akane cerro los ojos

-aslo Akane...canta esa cansion..y todo acabara...-dijo Elizabeth y Akane asintio, dio un respiro y empezo a cantar** (la cansion que Akane va a cantar la van a encontrar en youtube como "Guilty Crow-Departure~Blessings-Lyrics " si la escuchan sabran como es la voz de Akane mientras canta es muy hermosa esa cansion y esta en japones , yo les pongo la traducción)**.

.

_**...Ya no soy amada por ti**_  
_**Ya no me necesitas**_  
_**Y así, me quedaré totalmente sola...**_

empezo a cantar Akane con una hermosa Voz , los chicos no dejaban de verla , en cuanto empezo a cantar ella empezo a emanar una resplandor y salieron como un tipo de hermosos hilos de color plateado que brillaban con un resplandor unico que flotaban alrededor de Akane y en el cielo se formaron los mirmos hilos pero inmensos que formaron unc cirulo y de este salieron unas lucesitas que caigan hacia donde estaban ellos

_**¿Qué me dijiste entonces?**_  
_**Esas palabras que no me alcanzaron se quedaron flotando en el aire**_  
_**Hoy sigo pidiendo un deseo aunque sepa que nunca se hará realidad**_

Akane dio un gran respiro y cerro los ojos y empezo a cantar mas fuerte , Mary gritaba.

-AAAHHH , QUE ESTA HACIENDO!?.- dijo ella sintiendo que se paralizaba su cuerpo , lo mismo sintio Jack y Okatsu , Shindou miraba a Akane con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-esto es el nuevo comienzo...-dijo Elizabeth sonriendo y Mary se enfurecio

-Akane...-susurro este sin dejar de verla.

_**Por favor, no me sueltes**_  
_**Continúa sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza**_  
_**Dime "Seguiré adelante, junto a ti"**_  
_**Tu mano unida a la mía era cálida**_  
_**Y cariñosa**_

cantaba Akane y el resplandor se volvio mas fuerte , Mary dejo de sentir furia, su alma empezo a brillar y esta cerro los ojos.

-gracias Akane...Elizabeth...-dijo Mary con su alma

_**Siempre conseguías hacerme**_  
_**Enfadar y al final me hacías llorar **_  
_**Pero me gustaba **_  
_**La cara que ponías cuando me decías lo siento**_  
_**Después de todo**_

-Arc-Kun!.- dijo una sacerdotiza apareciendo de la nada y le lanzo una flecha que le atarveso el pecho

-AAAHHHHH.- grito Jack siendo espulsado del cuerpo de Arc y poco a poco Jack empezo a desvanecerse.

_**Por favor, no me sueltes**_  
_**Abrázame fuerte, sí, con todo tu corazón **_  
_**Quiero estar en tus brazos**_  
_**Juntos, con nuestras frentes rozándose**_  
_**Nos quedarmos dormidos**_

-...por que...sentri tanto odio...-susurraba Okatsu mirando debilmente a Akane y a Shindou...-hacen...una hermosa pareja...-susurro esta

derrepente todos los chicos empezaron a llorar sin saber por que , lloraban aun cuando no tenian deceos de hacerlo.

-que es esto?...por que?.-preguntaba Tenma tocando sus lagrimas.

-es Akane-chan...esta transmitiendo sus sentimientos...-decia Aoi dolida mirando a Akane

_**¿Eres consciente de que no podremos volver a vernos?**_

-NOOOOO MAMAAA! .-grito Yui con lagrimas en sus ojos .- NO MAMA , NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS! NO QUIERO OTRA MADRE !.- gritaba Yui con todas sus fuerzas con un enorme dolor en su pecho.- POR FAVOR NO ME DEJEEEEES!.- grito Yui siendo retenida por los chicos quienes la miraban con triztesa. Akane sentia un inmenso dolor en su corazon y seguia cantando

-no...Akane...-susurraba Shindou mirandola con lagrimas en los ojos.

_**Por favor, no me sueltes!**_  
_**Abrázame fuerte. Te quiero **_  
_**¿Sonreirías por mí una última vez?**_  
_**Antes de que tu calor desaparezca**_  
_**Por favor, abrázame**_

-perdoname...Elizabeth.- decia Mary con unas lagrimas en los ojos que resplandecian con el brillo del circulo magico que ocasiono Akane con la cansion , La cansion de Akane termino(**en ese momento empezo a solar "[Guilty Crow-OST] My Soul" esta cansion es realmente hermosa me hizo llorar en el capitulo final de Guilty Crow por fa busquen esta música tal y como se las puse esta en Youtube ).**

-..no hermana...no te disculpes...ahora estamos juntas...y siempre lo estaremos...y jugaremos por siempre en nuestro Avalon...cierto?..-dijo Elizabeth llorando enla espalda de Mary ,

-si...siempre...-decia Mary cerrando los ojos esta se volteo y correspondio al abrazo de Elizabeth , Akane salto y caia lentamente , aterrizo de pie frente a Shindou quien corrio a abrazarla sin dudar.

-...Shin-sama...-susurro ella con la voz un poco apagada , Shindou empezo a asustarse cuando noto que el cuerpo de Aane se ponia cada vez mas frio.

-...no...Akane...-dijo Shindou mirándola intentando negar la stuacion , de repente unos cristales fucsias empezaron a aparecer en los brazos de Akane y piernas , que poco a poco iban cubriendola incluso en su cabello , Akane lo miraba con una media sonrisa y empezo a ver borroso.

-Shin-sama...-decia ella debilmente .- hace mucho frio...-Shindou sentia que su mundo de destrozaba en mil pedazos (oh dios Q_Q..).

-...este es el adios...-dijo Akane mirandolo y Shindou nego desesperado con su rostro lleno de dolor y lagrimas.-perdoname...Shin-sama...creo que no podre cumplir nuestra promesa...-

-no!...No Akane...prometimos..prometimos estar juntos siempre!.- dijo el tomandola del rostro

-no Akane...no !.- Shindou lloraba con mas fuerza ,

amo Shin-sama...y siempre...siempre te amare.- los cristales la cubrieron completamente

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-grito Shindou con todo su corazon hecho pedazos , este callo de rodllas y empezo a llorar sin control, , Mary apareció a abrazo a Akane cristalizada y empezó a brillar .

-...ese ritual solo necesita dos almas...el de mi hermana y ka tuya...pero...no dejare que mueras...-dijo Mary y apareció Elizabeh y también abrazo a Akane y ambas empezaron a emanas mas brillo.

-...despues de todo...prometimos estar juntas...en nuestro Avalon...en la eternidad...-dijo Elizabeth tomando la mano de Mary.

-si...siempre...-y ambas se metieron en el cuerpo de Akane, de Akane salieron dos enormes alas brillantes , y los hilos que aparecieron antes volaban rodeando a Akane y a las alas ,

-mama...-sonrio Yui , Shindou abrio los ojos y miro sorprendido a Akane quien corrio a abrazarla y Akane empezo a tocer y abrio los ojos lentamente, creia que estaba sumergida en un sueño ..

-Shin...-sama...-susurro con su suave voz , y Shindou la miro y sonrio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Akane...debes vivir...para cumplir tu promesa.- dijeron Mary y Elizabeth que estaban dentro de las alas , y estas alas brillaron mas y salieron de Akane y se convirtieron en dos esferas que iban diercto a el circulo gigante y se abrio un portal donde salieron miles de los hilos de diferentes tamaños.

-siempre te recordaremos Akane...-dijeron ambas y se sumergieron dentro donde todo empezo a desaparecer , Akane , las miraba con lagrimas en los ojos .

-...Elizabeth...Mary...-susurro Akane tapandose el rostro y llorando , Shindou la abrazo y Akane lloro en el pecho de el ( estoy llorando QwQ...).

-...Shin-sama...-lloraba ella y Shindou sonrio y le alzo el menton suavemente y la beso , Akane correspondio cerrando los ojos.

...gracias a dios...que no te fuiste...-dijo Shindou sin dejar de abrazarla y Akane lo miro.

-yo tenia que morir...use ese ritual y...ellas me dejaron vivir...-decia ella tristemente.

si tu te ibas yo me moría ...-dijo el haciendo que lo mire , Akane sonrio.

-...gracias Shin-sama...por no abandonarme incluso cuando ya estaba practicamente muerta...-sonrio ella y Shindou volvio a besarla

-nunca te dejare...-dijo el y Akane sonrio.

-gracias Shin-sama...-dijo ella .

!.- grito Yui corriendo a abrazarla .- MAMA , MAMA MAMA!.- decia ella llorando mientras la abrazaba.

-..Yui-chan...perdoname por haberte hecho sufrir asi..-dijo AKane correspondiendo al abrazo.

UNICO QUE YO QUIERO ES QUE ESTES BIEN Y VIVA!.-dijo Yui sin soltarla.- NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MAS SEA MI MAMA!.

-...yui-chan...-dijo Akane sorprendida.

-yo tampoco quiero que nadie mas sea la madre de mi hija...solo tu Akane...-sonrio Shindou y Akane se sonrojo y sonrio tiernamente.

-AKANEEEEE!.-gritaron los chicos y fueron hacia a ella y las chicas se le tiraron en cima.

-BAKA COMO SE TE OCURRE QUERER MORIRTE!.- decia enojada Midori estirándole las mejillas. -M-Midori-chaaan duele! TT^TT...-de quejaba Akane y los chicos rieron.

-por suerte no la perdimos...-dijo Tsurugi sonriendo hasta que,

-QUE PECHOS! HACEN BOING BOING.- dijo Kinako cojiendo los pechos de Akane y haciéndolos rebotar .- K-Kinako-chaaann no h-hagas eso!.- se quejo Akane muy sonrojada y Tsurugi se puso rojo a igual que Shindou. (empieza a sonar de nuevo el ultimo Ost que les mande :D, desde que les mande empezo a sonar y recien se repite XD)

!.-grito Tsurugi sacando a Kinako.

-jajajajaj es idvertido , yo tambien las quiero tener a si ,...te gustarian Tsurugi?...-dijo ella mirandolo con picardia y Tsurugi se sorprendio y se sonrojo y volteo el rosro.

-.d-deja de decir tonterias!.- dijo este bajandola y Kinako rio.

-jajaja te atraparon Tsurugi.- dijo Hamano riendo y Tsurugi le mando una mirada asesina y este se cayo inmediatamente..-O_O|||...-

-chan,,,gracias a dios..que estas bien..-dijo llorando Aoi y Akane le sonrio.

-si...pero gracias a Elizabeth y Mary...-dijo cerrando los ojos , todos tambien hicieron eso en acto de memoria por las dos reinas.

los chicos subieron a la caravana .Akane se sento en uno de los segundos puestos y miraba el ltemplo donde todo paso y por un momento vio a Elizabeth y a Mary despidiendose con la camo y con una gran sonrisa, Akane derramo unas lagrimas y sonrio y tambien se despidio con la mano y las dos reinas y iba a sentarse junto a Akane pero se dio cuenta que Shindou queria ir a su lado a si que lo dejo sentarse en su puesto.

-Shindou-san..hay un puesto hay..-dijo Aoi mostrando el asinto junto a Akane.

-..gracias Aoi-san...-dijo este sonriendo y se sento al lado de Akane y la sorprendio dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-S-SHHIN-SAMA.- dijo esta sorprendida , Shindou sonrio pero le sorprendio ver unas lagrimitas en los ojos de Akane y este se las seco en el dedo.

-qque paso?...por que lloras..-pregunto el y Akane miro de nuevo la ventana y sonrio.

-...por que las vi..a Elizabeth y Mary..se estaban despidiendo...y luego desaparecieron...-dijo ella cerrando los ojos , Shindou la abrazo.

-..Shin-sama...-susurro ella y Shindou puso su menton en la cabeza de Akane.

-...les doy las gracias que dejaron que la persona que mas amo viviera...-dijo el cerrando los ojos y Akane tambien hizo lo mismo.

-si...gracias a ellas...-sonrio y ambos se besaron tiernamente.

-hey parejilla en este carro no!.- se burlo hamano y ambos se separaron sonrojados.

-dejalos Hamano-kun!.- le reto Kirino dandole un golpesito en la cabeza.-jejeje gomen gomen.- se disculpo el y todos rieron

-te amo .- se susurraron Shindou y Akane al mismo tiempo tomandose de la mano.

-que lindoooos!.- dijo Yui levantandose detras de ellos .- papaaaa mamaaaa~~~ .- dijo ella con cierto tonito.

-que sucede?.-pregunto Shindou , y Yui rio.

-cuando van a consevirme?...-pregunto ella con picardia en voz alta y todos se pusieron rojisimos.

-Y-Y-YUIII-CHAAANN !.- dijeron Shindou y Akane sonrojadisimos y Yui rio divertida.

-...jajajajaja...parece que se van a divertir mucho no? .-dijo Yui con picardia y Akane no sabia donde esconder su cara roja y a Shindou la salio una gotita en la sien. -por cierto papa...-dijo Yui .

-que?...-respondio el.

-preparate para enfrentarte al abuelo cuando lleguemos jajajajaj moriraaas :3 .-dijo ella divertida y Shindou trago salida y empezo a temblar (al estilo anime )

-jajajaja estas en problemas .-rio Hamano .

-oh vamos papa no es tan estricto...creo...-dijo Akane.

-CREEE? O_O|||...estoy muerto -.-|||...-dijo Shindou y todos rieron

* * *

**Años despues.**

Shindou corria por los pasillos se un hospital y abrio las puertas de una habitación , estabas todos los chicos y lo mas importante ,hay estaba Akane recibiéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa. Shindou sonrió al ver a una hermosa bebe en el regazo de su esposa.

-ya nacio...-dijo sonriendo con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y Akane sonrio.

-si..Yui-chan,...ya nacio...-dijo ella y Shindou se acerco , Akane le entrego a la bebe.

-felicidades Shindou-san .-dijo Tenma sonriendo al igual que los demas.

Tenma , chicos...-dijo el felizmente , Kirino se acerco y pidio cagar a la bebe y asi todos la cargaron hasta que la bebe empezo a llorar y fue devuelta a su madre y esta le dio del pecho pero antes de eso Shindou hizo que los varones se la sala se voltearan (si que la cuida XD).

**días**** despues**

en la noche , Akane se levanto a ver a su bebe y por un momento en ella vio el reflejo de Mary y Elizabeth , esta sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de Yui ,sintio que unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura.

-Shin-sama...-susurro ella y Shindou la beso.

-sabes...cuando todas las cosas malas pasaron...por un momento...llegue a pensar...que nuestra felicidad en la lejania estaba...pero me equivoque...-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Yui.

-si que te equivocaste...por que nuestra felicidad...esta aqui y ahora...-dijo volteando a ver a Yui.

-si...Akane...te amo...-y Shindou beso a Akane y esta le correspondio.

-y yo a ti..Shin-sama...-dijo ella abrazandolo.

no te olvides que por ser mi esposa tu tambien te apellidas Shindou..a si que llamame por mi nombre.- dijo sonriendo y Akane rio un poco.

-jajajaja...esta bien...Takuto...-dijo ella sonrojada por que apesar de ser su esposa le daba verguenza llamarlo por su nombre.

-si asi esta mejor!.- dijo el besandola de nuevo.

* * *

_-son felices...como nosotras.- hablaba mary mirando a a pareja por un portal magico._

_-si...por siempre y para siempre..onee-sama...-hablo Elizabeth sonriendo al lado de su hermana._

_- su felicidad , nunca estubo en la lejania...-dijeron las dos. -algun dia espero que volvamos a vernos...-dijeron con una calida sonrisa._

* * *

_-_por cierto Takuto.-sonrio Akane.

-si amor?.-dijo el tiernamente y Akane lo miro.

-si te digo que seras papa de nuevo que dirias?.-dijo ella sonriendo acariciando su vientre , Shindou la miro impresionado y en su rostro se formo una enorme sonrisa.

-TE AMO AKANEEE!1.- dijo alzandola y dandole vueltas.

-T-TAKUTO!.- reia ella y Yui daba sus primeros pasos.

-papa...mama...-dijo ella y Shindou y Akane se sorprendieron y la abrazaron.

-Yui-chan...hablaste!.- dijo sonriendo Akane. -y sabes...tendras un hermanito..-sonrio ella y Shindou la abrazo a ella y a su hija.

-_"ahora se mas que nada...que nunca estaba nuestra felicidad en la lejania"._...-sonrio Shindou

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**ESE FUE EL FINAAAALLL Q_Q, puse mi corazon en este fic y espero que les haya gustado! UN ENOOOOOORME BESOTE A MIS AMADAS LECTORAS O LECTOREEES! no se olviden de los Reviews y gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo los quiero mucho! :D **_


End file.
